The Devils Deal
by MineyMo
Summary: AU: Tara and Heath are part of the line up, but in this world Tara makes a deal with the Saviors leader in order to prevent death to her family. Now a prisoner of the Saviors, she meets her new guard, who believes in Negan. Can a new love form a difference or will they be casualties in this new world? Eventual Tara/Arat
1. The Deal is Struck

_Authors Note: I do not know anything of Walking Dead series no matter what so thank you! Also first time writing story._

 _A hopefully UNIQUE what if? What If Tara and Heath were captured and BOTH part of the line up?_

 _What if..._

 _Tara says something and offers a deal that changes the direction of the show forever?_

 _Couples: Slow burn_

 _eventual Tara/Arat,_ _Rick/Michonne, Glenn/Maggie, Abraham/Sasha, Eventual Carol/Ezekiel, Daryl/Rosita, others I'll consider and what you all want to see._

 _So with that, let's get to it!_

* * *

 _Where was she?_

Tara opened her eyes, to see herself within a small space, looking to see Heath next to her, groaning as well...

What had happened? She had reunited with Heath, leaving the community of woman that she had found...then next thing she knew there was darkness...then waking up here.

A blinding white light shined through the open door now and a harsh voice shined through

"OUT!"

She was shoved out and she was looking around, her eyes blinking in the harsh light, then her eyes widened as she saw the others.

 _Oh God._

 _Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, everyone, they were all here._

She turned and saw more men, one with a large mustache saying "get on your knees." He then pointed a gun at Maggie, who to her horror was lying on a stretcher (oh god what happened to her?)

"Now."

They shoved them all to the ground, on their knees...Tara looked desperatly at Rick, hoping their leader would say something, but she saw nothing but pure terror on his face.

Then the man with the mustache yelled "alright...let's MEET the man."

And he knocked on the door of the RV in front of them all...and out came a giant of a man.

He was wearing a leather jacket, over brown jeans...a thick beard covering his features, a bat over his shoulders and a broad grin...

As he started to speak, Tara's mind clouded...reminded of another man with charisma and leadership...a man that her family took in.

 _Brian, Philip, Governor, whoever he was called._

She helped him. Killing Maggie's father with a sword...her sister, niece, all of them gone.

God what had she been thinking letting the man with the eyepatch stay, she knew he was bad news, but he helped her dad...protected her niece

She thought about killing herself, then Glenn...

NO!

As she thought of that, Glenn burst forward pleading for Maggie...the man, now named Negan...the leader of the Saviors. The people who they thought they destroyed...only to be revealed as more numerous and dangerous then even Rick could imagine.

She barely heard him, her mind filled with terror...recalling Oceanside, how they es-

 _Wait._

 _No no, you promised...Cyndie, Natania you promised you promised._

But...her family, they were all there...Maggie was sick, she needed to get out of here, she was going to collapse...this man with the bat promised to kill one of them. What if it was her? Glenn?

No no.

Up front, Negan was saying "I simply cannot fucking decide." He turned and thought, then turned back around "I have an i-"

"I found Natania!"

ALL movement stopped...Negan blinked, his eyes enraged, thinking that he was interrupted again...he swore he...

Wait...

Negan walked to the woman, the others staring at her in horror...Negan looked down, TOWERING over her.

"...What did you just say?"

Tara gulped, knowing she could be killed any second.

"Natania...her people...the ones...they escaped...I know where they are."

The man put his bat over his shoulder, then turned to the man with the mustache "hey Simon, ain't that the bitch with that community that took off?"

Simon was staring at Tara, then turned nodding "yeah...she could be bluffing Negan!"

"Then how the fuck did she know that name dumbass?" Ignoring his Second's scowl...he knelt down at Tara's eye level...

Tara babbled, trying to plead "I can show you, they have guns, lots of guns. They have people there, lots of people to work, that can make up for what we killed. I can show you if you let us go."

Negan narrowed his eyes "what makes you think I won't pop these fucks off one by one until you blab?"

She gulped "I don't...b-but I PROMISE you if you do that, I won't tell...these people escaped, maybe humiliated you...t-t-t-that's worth finding them...isn't it?"

Every inch of her covered in sweat...

 _Please, please please please..._

Negan continued staring at her...tilted his head to the side, a grin on her face...and stood up...

"Well well well HA HA! This chick's got more cajones then ALL you fucks combined! HA!" He smirked and looked at Rick "well well Ricky...guess what? THIS is the luckiest day of your fucking LIFE...I ain't killing any of you today...but I expect DOUBLE rations one week from today...if not...well I'll leave it to your fucking imagination...but YOU."

He turned to Tara with a grin on his sinister face.

"Your coming with us."

Next to her, Tara grabbed Daryl's arm as he growled, their eyes met...Tara pleading silently with the Dixon...

Daryl grimaced, and clutched the bloody wound he sported...as a burnt faced man picked Tara up, glancing at Daryl briefly then shoved Tara forward...

Soon enough the crowd dispersed as Negan called out "ONE WEEK Rick...until then, ta ta."

Abraham's eyes went flat meeting Tara's as Maggie sobbed.

 _I'm not letting you down again Maggie...I helped kill your Dad..._

 _I won't let you or your husband die._

* * *

AND THERE'S the divergence...

Tara sells out Oceanside, BUT to protect the her family she had no choice. So in this continuity, she met the Oceanside survivors and met up with Heath as she left, then was ambushed miles outside Alexandria.

So as shown NO ONE died, but Tara is now a prisoner of the Saviors and Rick is still more then a bit terrified seeing the NUMBERS the Saviors had and could have all been killed instantly.

In my profile, I think Tara always blames herself for not throwing Brian out of the apartment, thus leading to the rebirth of the Governor and the prison's downfall...so she would do ANYTHING necessary to protect Maggie, the daughter of the man the Governor killed as well as the man who gave her a second chance aka Maggie's husband Glenn.

So how do you think it will change? Oceanside's odds aren't good along with the arsenal, but no one is dead (yet) and might be starting to fight sooner.

Leave reviews and guess on what you think might change as well as ideas you think might be good cause as said, FIRST ever story!

Thank you!


	2. Healing and Fire

_Authors Note: I do not know anything of Walking Dead series no matter what so thank you!_

 _So last chapter we saw Tara giving Oceanside's location as WELL as the group surviving._

 _We already know where Carol and Morgan are so 7x02 stays canon and the same...now we see the immediate ramifications of the line up at the Hilltop where they have taken Maggie and how to deal with the revelation of the threat._

 _Varying emotions are abound and blame is tossed around as well._

* * *

There was a light up above...shining so bright.

"Maggie?"

She blinked and gasped in and out...staring at the ceiling...she looked to her right to see Glenn holding her hand, Carl and Sasha not far behind him.

"Hey." Maggie coughed "the baby is it-"

Soon Dr Carson walked in, leading Maggie to realize that they were at the Hilltop...saying to her "the baby's fine. No need to worry, your husband hasn't left your side."

Maggie smiled at Glenn, who smiled back with a hint of strain...then looked to the door where there were raised voices...

Carl said "Dad's talking to their leader."

Maggie scowled "that asshole Gregory?"

Glenn shook his head "said that since we failed to take out the Savior's, the deals off."

Sasha spoke up, standing at Maggie's other side "he has a point...we didn't know they were so many...now they got Tara."

Glenn looked down at the reminder that their friend was now a prisoner...also likely to ensure that any retribution against the Saviors would result in her being killed.

 _Dammit Tara..._

Carl said "so what now?"

"Get her back."

Maggie looked at the bed next to her, seeing the doctor patching up Daryl's gunshot wound...the archer sitting up in the bed.

"No."

Daryl blinked as Sasha scowled at him "wh-"

"No no, you don't get to say anything after your macho bullshit lone wolf crap!"

Daryl tried to stand up angrily, then the doctor said "sit down!"

Daryl ignored him, pointing at Sasha "I didn't fucking ask any of you to come after me! Especially not him!" He pointed at Glenn.

Glenn also stood up, holding Maggie's hand "Daryl you were almost killed!"

"That fucker got the jump on me cause I was too busy looking after all of you, I had to end that asshole!"

Sasha said "yeah well that just led to almost all of us getting killed!"

Daryl turned to her "well we're alive ain't we? Now we go after them."

Maggie closed her eyes "Daryl, you saw how many of them there were."

Seeing her state, his tone softened "so we're not doing anything? What we just bend over and let that bat weilding lunatic fuck us over in the ass? HE HAS TARA! And now she's with that burnt up son of a bitch who murdered her girlfriend!"

 _SNIKT!_

 _Killed mid sentance..._

 _I should have killed you_

 _Yeah you probably should have._

They didn't get it, it was his fault. Should have killed that bastard in the woods now he has Tara.

They all looked at each other, then Carl said "we just wait till we here what Dad has to say."

* * *

Outside in the entrance way, Abraham was pointing at Paul 'Jesus' Rovia menacingly "you motherfu-"

Almost behind him, Gregory spoke up "now see here you watch your mouth when your talking to-"

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The ginger haired muscled man roared "YOU FUCKERS SCREWED US OVER WORSE THEN A 3 DOLLAR HOOKER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THERE WERE SO MANY OF THEM!?"

Jesus said calmly, trying to calm the soldier down "we only saw groups up to 15, from the outpost. We thought that's all there were."

"Well you were fucking wrong and now they have Tara and god knows what their gonna do to her!"

Eugene said "now Abraham my friend anger isn't going to solve our situation."

Abraham looked at his scientist friend incredulously "well it's a damn good motivator! We go after those bastards and shove that bat straight up that Negan guy's-"

Rosita scoffed "yeah like that worked out so well before."

Jesus then asked, rubbing his beard "how did you all even escape? That's the thing, they always kill one person. No matter what."

Gregory said "do we even care!? As soon as they healed up their hitting the road! They promised us they'd kill the Savior, they failed now they need to leave before something worse happens!"

"Whose gonna stop me you?" Abraham sneered.

"Well what about your friend? Rory?"

"RICK!" Rosita replied angrily.

"Whatever!"

Eugene looked outside to see their leader sitting on the steps outside, face in conflict.

Gregory looked outside then back at the group haughtily "you have one hour, then your gone! Come on Jesus!"

The leader of Hilltop stormed back down the hall to his office, while Jesus gave them all an apologetic look and followed him.

Outside, they opened the door with Abe asking curtly "so what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Rick said, not facing him.

Heath, following them, asked "yeah for getting Tara back."

Rick bitterly laughed, standing up facing them. His eyes filled with anger "oh so we fight them again and hope they don't kill us this time!? They have way too many people, and if we do they'll kill Tara!"

There was a bit of silence at that, remembering one of their own was being held prisoner. Rick looked away again, then asked "how are they?"

"Maggie's baby's fine." Eugene informed "Daryl's wound lost a significant amount of blood but he'll live."

Rick nodded absently, face filled with worry.

 _You with the ponytail, is this what you want?!_

Funny, he would never have CONSIDERED the idea that a member of the Governor's forces would be considered family like the amusing niece he never had, always good with a joke or snark...now she's in the grasp of another madman. God what she must be thinking right now.

Rick looked back "so we fight? Just us and Alexandria? We know Gregory's not helping and how many more people do they have? What if they send more of them to burn Alexandria!?

Rosita said "my Mama had a saying 'better to die on your feet then live on your knees'."

Rick looked at her angrily, but before he could say anything Jesus came through the door "Rick."

The leader of the family stared icily at him, knowing he failed to tell them just how many Saviors there were.

"Your going to fight right? I know a place that might help."

Rick narrowed his eyes "I'm listening."

* * *

 _Yeah short chapter but it's to build up the coming days, the MEATY chapters will take place at the Sanctuary and Tara's interactions with Arat, Dwight, Sherry, Simon and but of course the charismatic Savior leader Negan!_

 _PLEASE review if you alerted or faved the story, really want to hear your guys input, what you think will happen, and all that jazz!_

 _For the characters, here's what I think...I think a few would be more then willing to fight, like Abraham and Daryl...cause Abraham knew Tara as a friend for among the longest while Daryl also feels responsible for Denise like in canon thus wants to protect her girlfriend as penance while others are being cautious like Rick._

 _Others like Carl and Sasha are more simply willing to follow Rick's lead._

 _And finally yes fans I still think even if this happened Rick would still be VERY hesitant to fight back cause he still looked TERRIFIED while Negan was talking and seeing the numbers Negan had._

 _Now their heading to a certain base MUCH sooner then canon with Rick still being hesitant on fighting the Saviors but maybe they'll find a certain mother hen before she leaves?_


	3. Justifications

_Authors Note: I do not own anything of Walking Dead series no matter what so thank you!_

 _So now we come to the Sanctuary in the aftermath of the deal about a day later_

 _Tara is dealing with her surroundings and she meets her new guards along with a talk with the leader himself._

 _And finally, HAPPY THANKSGIVING._

* * *

The room was bare, having only a bed along with the bare necessities such as a radio, a small washbin, and somewhat ragged looking clothes.

Tara sat on the bed, her arms around her legs, biting her lip. She had been taken to a massive factory which Negan had dubbed 'The Sanctuary', along with a monologue about who was where, such as his right hand man Simon, one of his lieutenants Dwight the man with the burn on his face and showed to her room.

She looked around, not knowing what was going to happen...then a knock came on the door...and soon opened without an invitation from her...

Inside stepped Dwight, who she now knew was the man who stole Daryl's items judging from what Daryl said a few months ago, along with a blond haired pretty woman with a slightly darkned complexion and leather clothes stepped behind him...closing the door.

After a moment, Dwight asked a little hesitant "had a good sleep?"

Tara hesitantly nodded.

"Alright uh...this is Arat and I'm-"

"Dwight." At his stare, Tara said "Daryl talked about you and Sherry. Your wife."

Dwight's face twitched as the woman named Arat said "alright uh..."

"Tara."

"OK Tara, come on up and at em. The Boss wants to talk with you." Arat motioned to the door...where Tara stepped out.

Outside was a massive group of people all running around, working, with guns.

 _Oh god, there are so many._

It reminded her a bit of Alexandria and her group almost...and eve-

 _Brian._

Her face tightened...not a day went by when she didn't remember him. How he ran their group for a time, then they attacked the prison...Lily, Meghan, Alicia...

She blinked back tears as she noticed Arat staring at her, but thankfully she didn't say anything. Soon they were led to a big office looking area overlooking the factory and Negan was sitting, his feet on the desk, as Simon leaned against the wall...the two looking up.

The leader grinned a friendly grin "well there's our little lady with the big cajones ha ha! How you sleep?"

"Fine." Tara gulped, trying not to set him off.

"Now now princess relax, I ain't gonna bite." Negan stood "so how you like this little shindig here? People, families...some of whom wanted to just wipe you all out. BUT I'm a reasonable sort, you told us where our missing community was, so I let you off easy...god knows what would have fucking happened otherwise. Ha ha."

Tara didn't respond...figuring the guy liked to talk.

Negan pointed at a stoic Simon "you know, Simon here was actually in charge of them you know."

Tara blurted out "so you killed all their males?"

Simon bristled "hey don't interu-"

Negan waved it off "now now, it's a reasonable question." Negan stared stonily at her "they were rebellious, what the fuck did you think I'd do? Let em off easy? FUCK NO! There needs to be discipline, order, PUNISHMENT. Sure, wouldn't have been my first call. Killing ALL the males, that's a waste of a good resource...like I fucking said I ain't growing a garden! BUT...you gotta do what you gotta do to survive. Now..."

He leaned forward "where. Are? They?"

Tara closed her eyes, hoping that Cyndie and Natania would see them coming, the town having prepared for this possibility...hopefully.

"I need a map. I can show you."

Simon said "Negan, if she comes with us, how do we know she won't escape and warn them?"

Negan grinned "then she knows what happens to her little friends."

"But how many people would die?" Tara tried to use what she knew of Brian's old easy tongue demanor, to be calm "you said your not growing a garden, and how many people would be killed if you go after them again...they know who you are now...you want to risk all of them dying if you attack again?"

Negan stared some more, then chuckled "wow, pretty and smart, a winning fucking combination..."

Tara stated "I like girls."

Negan blinked, thrown a bit..."wait really?"

Tara narrowed her eyes, wondering if he was insulting her or not.

"Whoa whoa, relax I ain't a fucking homophobe or anything. Just surprising. But anyways..."

He slung the bat over his shoulder, and glanced at Simon "get her a map or some shit, and you lead the men to them personally."

Simon's face hardened "wipe em out?"

"Wha? FUCK NO! But...kill the head lady...Natania right?" Simon nodded "kill her, and bring the rest, keep the deaths down. They'll be a good workforce...either that or they work on the fence."

"The fence?" Tara asked.

Negan gestured outside...where an ARRAY of walkers was tied and chained on the fence surrounding the compound, making her stomach turn.

"They work for me. One way or another...but I can be forgiving. Heck look at D here!" He gestured to Dwight "the guy actually tried to run off himself, along with his hot ass wife Sherry. But now...one burn later and he's become one of my top guys. Can be same to them, they earn some points work their asses off and all is forgiven."

Negan leaned back, pointing the menacing bat at her "why do you think we're 'Saviors'? We're saving the human race...and we protect them...they feed us, in exchange we clear the areas around our community's of the fucking dead routinally..."

"A protection racket."

Negan shrugged "you want to call it that sure. I call it grateful fucking hospitality. In exchange for this protection, I expect gratitude...these people serve ME." He pointed at Arat "who are you?"

"Negan."

"Who are you?" He pointed at Dwight.

"Negan."

"Who are you?" He then pointed at Simon, who came back with the map.

"Negan."

He gave Tara a grin "you see? I'm EVERYWHERE."

The map was rolled in front of her...Tara looked at it, remembering the route her and Heath took...after a moment, she pointed at the location from where she remembered, near the ocean and off the highway.

Negan stared then looked back at her "you fucking sure? Trust me, it's your ass if we find diddly squat there. Well not just yours but your little friends too."

"I'm sure sir." Tara said stonily.

"Ah fuck, don't call me that. Just call me Negan, everyone else does!" Negan spread his arms and looked at Arat "take her back to her room for the night...if Simon finds shit there, bring her back."

He then looked at Dwight "and grab a group, bring back your new playmate from Ricky's little town."

Dwight nodded without expression as Arat led her back down the halls to her room.

After a moment, Tara asked "why?"

Arat stared at her "why what?"

"Why are you working for him?"

Arat's face tightened "he keeps us alive, keeps us safe. No disease, no fear of the dead, we work together."

"I remember a guy I knew who had a good voice who promised to keep me safe, it didn't work out so well for him either." Tara said bitterly.

Arat stopped her, turning around fiercely "he can be reasonable, be thankful he IS being reasonable after you assholes slaughtered our people, some of them my friends...hell you even BURNED some of them."

"I wasn't there for that." Tara said defensively.

With a scoff, Arat said "yeah sure, you think your buddy Rick hasn't done things? Brutal things to keep you alive?"

 _We're not too far gone!_

Remembering those pleading words, Tara said "he always offered a chance, a chance of peace...maybe he was brutal and attacked first...but things changed...he has shown mercy before...even to enemies who hurt him."

The Savior opened the door to the room. After a moment, Tara went inside...Arat saying "that's a world that doesn't exist anymore, now all anyone remembers is violence."

*SLAM*

With that, she slammed the door shut leaving Tara to her thoughts...the weight about what she just did collapsing on her...sliding down the door and started to sob.

 _I'm sorry Cyndie, I'm so sorry._

* * *

Outside...the Savior lieutenant heard the cry and paused...staring at the door...then shook her head and walked off.

Dwight catched up to her "any issues?"

Arat shook her head "nothing I couldn't handle." She looked at Dwight, the burn prominent and asked softly "that thing hurts?"

Dwight shrugged "good and bad days...you going with Simon? You were there for Natania's group remember?"

Arat paused then shook her head "I'll stay, see if the girl trys to escape."

"And risk her people getting put down? I think she's smarter then that." Dwight walked with Arat following.

"True, you saw the way Negan liked her."

Dwight's eyes darkened "yeah like he needs more woman with him."

Arat hissed "hey keep your voice down, you know the last time you pissed him off, you have that on your face don't you?"

Stopping, the two stared at each other...then Dwight looked away.

"Look I'm sorry, maybe I don't like that part of the deal, but this is the way it's gotta be."

"...I know."

* * *

 _Is it the way it's 'gotta be' or not? Who knows?_

 _Happy Thanksgiving with this present for you all!_

 _As you noticed, not a cell like Daryl, but not a cozy pad like Eugene's, kinda in the middle...being treated as a 'guest' instead of a prisoner or one of them._

 _So now she's given the location and now Simon's heading to collect their missing 'workforce'_

 _And no...she has no idea Dwight killed Denise._

 _YET._

 _I'm mixed cause although Negan's EXTREMELY ruthless we all know, I don't think he would have approved Simon's genocide of Oceanside's males mainly cause it caused a depleted workforce...killed a few sure, but ALL of them? Not sure._


End file.
